


Royal

by flopada



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopada/pseuds/flopada
Summary: Brandon Stark é filho do rei do norte, Eddard Stark, príncipe de Winterfell, o mais obediente de seus cinco irmãos, e o protegido de sua mãe, Catelyn. Mas com dezoito anos, ele só quer se sentir como um universitário normal, com problemas comuns para sua idade. Talvez Meera Reed pudesse ajudá-lo com isso.





	1. Um segredo de infância

**Author's Note:**

> A história é em um universo alternativo de Game of Thrones, se passa em uma Westeros moderna, e foca no relacionamento de Bran Stark e Meera Reed. Aborda também, em futuros capítulo, a relação de Sansa e Theon, e Gendry e Arya. Os personagens, locais, e alguns elementos de ligação com a história original, não são meus, eles pertencem à George R. R. Martin e HBO.
> 
> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Estou super aberta a críticas construtivas, tanto em relação ao enredo como a gramática, quero melhorar.  
> O primeiro capítulo se passa 8 anos antes da época da história central, é uma exceção.  
> Bran e Meera é o único shipp que eu consegui me apegar em GOT, sou muito apaixonada. Mas vi que quase não tem fic deles em português. Inconformada, fiz essa.  
> Espero que gostem.

Brandon Stark não sabia o que fazer enquanto sua família e amigos cantavam, em comemoração. Era verão, e seu décimo aniversário.

– Bran, faça um pedido! – Sua mãe dizia, o fazendo fechar os olhos e assoprar as velas.

Terminado as palmas, seu primo, Jon, se abaixa em sua direção. – O que você pediu? Um jogo novo?

– Não posso dizer, se não, não se realiza.

– Com certeza ele pediu pra casar com a Meera. – Arya soltou, fazendo as outras crianças rirem.

– Arya. – Catelyn Stark a repreendia com o olhar. Podia se ouvir as risadas de Robert e Howland, melhores amigos do pai de Bran, Eddard, líder da casa Stark e rei do norte.

– É claro que não, eu nunca pediria isso! – Os dois se implicavam com certa frequência. – Se eu não tivesse nessa cadeira de rodas idiota, você ia ver Arya!

– É por pouco tempo Bran. Se você escutasse sua mãe, e parasse de escalar, talvez não estivesse com duas talas nas pernas. E parem com essa briga vocês dois. – Catelyn determinava.

– Tia Cat, podemos levar o Bran pra brincar depois do bolo? Eu e a Meera cuidamos dele. – Jojen e Meera Reed eram os únicos filhos de Howland Reed, líder da casa Reed.

As casas de Westeros, compostas por família nobres, existem a milênios. Apesar de muitas tiverem que abandonar seus costumes, ao decorrer do tempo em que as leis e a política foram avançando. A casa Bolton, por exemplo, antigamente tinha a cultura de esfolar seus inimigos, o que é atualmente, além de proibido, imoral. Mas partes das casas, como documentos, brasões, objetos, história e os próprios castelos, foram preservados. Essas casas são respeitadas no continente, e os herdeiros de seus líderes, treinados desde cedo para servir ao governo de Westeros, se for preciso. Somente dentre esta nobreza, pode se eleger um líder de uma casa, para liderar um dos seis reinos de Westeros, e um rei ou rainha, para liderar todos estes reinos. Apesar de existirem sete reinos no continente, o reino do norte é independente. Os governantes podem designar tarefas e receber auxílio das casas da região, que são assalariadas por isso. A eleição desses governadores, é dada por votação, de cinco em cinco anos, com participação de toda a população westerosi acima de 16 anos.

O castelo de Winterfell, é patrimônio da família Stark. A distância razoável do castelo de Greywater, dos Reeds. e a grande amizade do rei Eddard (apelidado por todos de Ned) e Howland, fez com que seus filhos se tornassem próximos também. Jojen e Bran eram melhores amigos.

A tarde estava ensolarada em Winterfell, mesmo assim, estava mais frio do que calor. Ouvia-se as crianças correndo, e os latidos dos seis filhotes de lobo dos Stark (cada um deles sendo presente para os 6 filhos de Catelyn e Ned; Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brandon e Rickon). Apesar de Jon ser filho da irmã de Ned, Lyanna Targaryen, morta ao dar a luz a ele, Ned e Catelyn pegaram sua guarda, assim que seu pai, Rhaegar Targaryen, também faleceu, num acidente de carro. O consideravam seu filho.

– Robb, Jon, cuidem dos seus irmãos! – Sua mãe os avisava enquanto iam ao encontro dos outros.

Todo verão, durante as férias, os filhos de Robert Baratheon; Gendry, Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommem, encontravam os Starks, Reeds e Theon Greyjoy. Eram as poucas amizades que Cersei, sua mãe, os deixava ter. Os Baratheons nem sempre podiam se juntar a eles, seus pais eram rei e rainha regente dos seis reinos de Westeros, e tinham compromissos a zelar. Dos seus irmãos, Gendry era o mais próximo dos Starks, tendo uma intensa amizade com Robb, Jon e, especialmente, Arya.

 

 

Brincar de esconder nunca foi tão diferente com Bran em uma cadeira de rodas. Apesar dos irmãos Reeds estarem revezando em empurrá-lo, e se esconder com ele, Bran se sentia incomodado. Ele era uma criança inteligente e sensitiva, percebia o quanto ficava difícil para se locomover com uma cadeira de rodas, e que os outros fingiam não ter visto onde eles se escondiam.

Joffrey tinha se oposto a Bran participar no começo, não sendo tão compreensivo quanto seus irmãos. Mas, com um olhar reprovador de Arya, e talvez, a presença de sua loba, Nymeria, rosnando atrás da dona, o fez não se pronunciar. Ele a olhou e abriu a boca, num sinal de que ia protestar, mas fechou de novo. Com o decorrer da brincadeira, chegava sua vez de contar.

– Nem precisa ajudar o Bran a se esconder, Meera. Você vai ser o primeiro que eu vou contar Stark! Não sei porque ele tá participando, como que pessoas em cadeira de rodas participam dessas coisas? Eu não sou obrigado a me adaptar a isso.

– Joffrey, deixa de ser ridículo! – Arya deu um tapa no braço do garoto, que a olhou incrédulo, tocando o lugar.

– Eu vou contar pra minha mãe!

– Arya, não bate nele! – Protestava Sansa, fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos.

– Eu não sei como não você tem vontade de bater nele, olha as coisas que ele fala! – Gendry riu do comentário de Arya, num gesto em que parecia concordar.

Jon respirava fundo. Gendry e Robb costumavam dizer que ele sempre tentava mediar a paz, era o único que conseguia acalmar Arya.

– Arya, usar violência só piora as coisas. – Arya o olhava, demonstrando estar desacreditada. Joffrey sorria. – Joffrey, é só uma brincadeira. Você iria querer que as pessoas agissem assim se você estivesse nessa situação?

– Eu não preciso de ninguém tendo pena de mim, Jon. Joffrey, brinca como você quiser, não precisa pegar leve só porque eu tô com as pernas quebradas.

– Isso Joffrey, não precisa pegar leve. – A fala de Meera fez todos a olharem, confusos. – Na verdade, vamos apostar. Eu vou me esconder com o Bran, se você nos achar, eu e o Bran não brincamos a tarde toda. Se a gente ganhar, você não brinca a tarde toda. – Jojen a olhou e sorriu.

– Como se isso pudesse ser chamado de desafio. – Joffrey estava confiante.

Jon suspirava, colocando a mão na testa. – Meera, isso não é uma boa ideia, isso não tinha nem que ser discutido, o Joffrey só tá falando besteira. Hoje é a aniversário do Bran.

– A gente só tá brincando Jon. Bran não quer que ninguém trate ele com diferença, e a gente devia respeitar isso. Eu e o Bran somos uma dupla, não vou apostar se ele não quiser. – Discretamente, Meera tocou a mão de Bran, o assustando, e sussurrou: – Confia em mim, vamos tirar esse idiota da brincadeira, juntos.

– Bran... – Jon o olhou.

– Fechado. – Bran estendeu a mão para o loiro, que aceitou.

Meera sorriu para Bran, determinada. Abaixou, falando em seu ouvido: – Você vai ajudar a guiar, me diz se tem alguma árvore, ou obstáculo que eu não tô vendo, e eu vou o mais rápido que eu puder.

Todos se preparavam enquanto Joffrey virava e fechava os olhos, começando a contagem. Meera e Bran desapareceram entre as árvores, deixando apenas risadas distantes.

– Meera, cuidado querida! – Catelyn gritava quando viu os dois. Mas depois, sorriu. 

 

 

– Direita! Cuidado com a pedra! Meera, acho que a gente tá muito longe!

– Melhor!

Meera foi diminuído a velocidade. Estavam atrás do castelo, perto de um lago, com muitas árvores. Pareciam estar distante o suficiente de todos, Bran não via ninguém daquele local.

– Eu acho que ninguém vai achar a gente nunca. – O pequeno príncipe afirmava, olhando ao redor.

– Isso porque a gente é a melhor dupla de Westeros. – Piscou, fazendo-o olhar para o lado, tentando esconder o vermelho das bochechas.

– Eu não gostei do que o Joffrey falou... – Meera dava as costas a ele, olhando longe e franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Como se fosse uma grande coisa perceber que no mundo não existe apenas ele e os problemas dele.

– Eu não ligo pro que o Joffrey fala. – Mentiu para si mesmo, na esperança de que isso o fizesse parecer forte. Talvez parecer mais forte compensaria o fato de ela ser mais velha. Bran tinha 10 anos, Meera, 13. Ele não queria que ela o visse como uma criancinha.

– Eu também não, mas vai ser ótimo não ter que brincar com ele o resto do dia. – Ela virou em sua direção, sorrindo de lado e levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Os dois riram.

 

 

Meera via em Bran uma inocência que a lembrava de seu irmão. Tinha vontade de cuidá-lo como fazia com Jojen. Ainda tinha seu poema, que apareceu misteriosamente na caixinha de música de seu quarto. Junto do poema, um desenho, de Bran, ela e Summer, brincando no pátio do castelo. Achou adorável, apesar de nunca demonstrar. Percebia o jeito que ele corava quando quando chegava muito perto. Como tropeçava nas palavras quando ela estava próxima, ou quando ele virava o rosto rapidamente, quando ela o pegava encarando-a, mais de uma vez. Gostava de provocar esse efeito, a fazia sorrir.

– Eu ainda não te dei meu presente.

– Jojen deu, disse que era de vocês dois.

– Não, é outro presente. Só meu, e secreto. Ninguém pode saber. Você consegue manter segredo, Bran? – Bran a viu se aproximando, seus olhos se arregalavam cada vez que ela chegava mais perto. Ele assentia, lentamente.

– P-por que é secreto?

– Acho que o Jojen ficaria bravo.

– Q-que presente é esse?

– E se for um beijo?

– Um b-beijo? Onde? – Olhava os lábios de Meera, a fazendo rir.

– Não na boca Bran, você é como um irmão mais novo pra mim. – Bran olhou pra baixo, parecia desapontado, mas levantou o rosto.

– Eu vou crescer um dia Meera Reed.

– Eu continuo sendo mais alta que você, Brandon Stark. – Riu. – Fecha os olhos agora. – Depois de um tempo a olhando, acatou o pedido. Sua mãos seguraram cuidadosamente o rosto do príncipe, cheio de sardas, em um gesto de gratidão por ele ser tão doce com ela. Os lábios de Meera pressionaram sua testa, uma de suas bochechas e a ponta de seu nariz. Ele abriu os olhos, assustando-a. Sentia suas bochechas ficarem quentes, nunca tinha ficado tão perto de um garoto. E nunca gostou de se sentir vulnerável, então se endireitou e olhou na direção oposta.

– Temos que voltar. – Foi para trás da cadeira de rodas, e sorrindo para ele, se preparou para correr. – A gente ainda tem uma aposta pra ganhar.

 

 

Bran teve uma infância feliz. Eram tempos em que nem sequer pensava em desobedecer ou contrariar sua mãe. Seu único sonho, era ser um cavalheiro. Queria morar em Winterfell para sempre. Mas depois de oito anos, as coisas não continuam as mesmas.


	2. Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só pra constar, eu nunca li As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, só terminei a série. Eu tô sempre pesquisando enquanto escrevo pra tentar deixar tudo direitinho, mas, pode acontecer de ter alguma informação fora do lugar. Por exemplo, eu utilizei nesse capítulo, dragão de ouro como dinheiro, que é uma das moedas utilizadas na série, mas eu não sei exatamente quanto vale um dragão de ouro, e nem consegui entender. Então, eu vou descrever como se fosse o real. Isso é importante pra história? Não, mas eu achei legal colocar.

O clima de Kings Landing era diferente do que Bran estava acostumado. Não sentia o frio intenso de Winterfell, que mesmo no verão, era presente em menor quantidade; mas sim, uma brisa agradável, acompanhada de um céu sem nuvens tapando o sol. Podia notar olhares e cochichos em sua direção, enquanto caminhava, ao lado de Jojen. Por ser um príncipe, era acostumado com esse tipo de comportamento vindo de algumas pessoas. Esperava que diminuísse, por estar longe de seu reino.

Apesar de ter ouvido que sua nova universidade era grande, Bran não esperava que fosse tanto. Olhava o lugar, de um lado para outro. Segurava um papel, que estava começando a fazer sentido. Seguia as coordenadas que Jon tinha os passado na noite anterior. Os alunos de uniforme; paletós, calças e saias, todos cinzas, gravatas e o brasão da universidade, bordado no lado esquerdo do torso, foram de grande ajuda para se localizarem.

– A gente devia ter deixado o Robb nos encontrar na frente do apartamento. – Jojen falou enquanto examinava a anotação.

– Eu ia me sentir um idiota se a gente não achasse, moramos duas ruas daqui. Já chegamos, só temos que achar a cantina.

– A gente podia perguntar pra alguém...

– Ali! A Sansa, acenando!

– Finalmente.

Todos os seus irmãos, exceto Rickon, que ainda tinha 14 anos, estudavam na universidade de Kings Landing, considerada a melhor de Westeros, e por muitos, a melhor do mundo. Era longe de Winterfell, fazendo todos se mudarem para capital. Apesar do desejo de Catelyn de ficar perto dos filhos, juntamente com Ned ela era rainha do norte e líder da casa Stark, fazendo-os ficarem no norte até que outro Stark assuma. “Deve sempre haver um Stark em Winterfell”, era o que seu pai sempre falava. Robb provavelmente iria assumir a casa quando Ned não pudesse mais, por ser o mais velho. Jon, apesar de ser mais velho que Robb, era um Targaryen, fazendo-o pertencer a casa Targaryen, liderada por Daenerys, sua tia, e atual rainha dos seis reinos de Westeros.

Seus irmãos concordaram em encontrá-lo para o seu primeiro dia de aula. Não via suas irmãs desde as festas de fim de ano, depois do término polêmico do noivado de Sansa e Joffrey. Bran ainda lembra dos socos que o Baratheon recebeu de Arya e Robb, depois que deu tapas no rosto de Sansa, e a ameaçou, por não aceitar o fim do relacionamento. Após o ocorrido, as duas ficaram muito próximas. Sansa estava arrasada, chorava muito, Arya a apoiou a todo tempo. Decidiram ir juntas a uma viagem para Dorne, surpreendendo sua família, pois sempre brigavam. Tinham retornado ontem, ao anoitecer. Robb e Jon já tinham encontrando Bran, dias atrás.

– Bran! Que saudade! – Sansa correu para abraçar o irmão mais novo, fortemente. Parecia diferente, mais feliz, o que fazia Bran ficar aliviado e menos preocupado com ela. Ele retribuiu. Logo depois, apertou suas bochechas.

– Ai! Sansa! – Respondia rindo. Os outros copiaram a ação, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e proteger o rosto.

– Own, nosso irmãozinho, novo calouro da KLU. – Ria Arya.

– Own. – Imitavam em uníssono Robb e Jon, debochando. Os abraços e cumprimentos continuavam, entre Bran, Jojen, e os irmãos Starks, quando Jojen foi surpreendido com alguém o abraçando e o levantando por trás.

– Sete infernos! – Respondeu assustado.

– Jojen Reed! – Meera o apertava, animada. Ela sempre foi mais forte que ele.

– Meera? Achei que ia voltar semana que vem. – Abraçava a irmã.

– Eu ia, mas queria fazer um surpresa pro meu irmãozinho. Olha o que eu trouxe. – Tirava da mochila uma pequena vasilha, com cookies de chocolate, os preferidos de Jojen. Era uma ótima cozinheira.

– Não acredito. Você é a melhor irmã do mundo.

– Eu sei. – Jojen sorriu. – Depois de Oldtwon, eu visitei Dorne. Encontrei a Arya e a Sansa, e resolvi voltar com elas.

– Quem você acha que tirou aquelas fotos lindas da gente? – Sansa colocava o braço no ombro de Meera, abraçando-a de lado.

– Eu vi vocês juntas, no status. – Jojen ressaltava.

Meera cumprimentava os Starks, quando parou em Bran. Eles não se viam a 3 anos, desde que foi aceita na KLU (Kings Landing University). Parecia difícil, mas ela conseguiu ficar mais linda pessoalmente do que nas fotos. Seu cachos, castanhos, estavam mais curtos do que lembrava, acima dos ombros.

– Bran!? Meu Deus, quanto tempo! Como você tá diferente. – Depois de o olhar de cima a baixo, o abraçou, forte.

– Oi, Meera. – Sorria.

– Tá fazendo neurociência, né? Parabéns por ser aceito! Deixa eu ver sua grade. – Bran tirou da sua mochila um papel, pouco amassado, estendendo-o para a garota, que leu até o final. Retirando os olhos do papel, ela notou duas garotas o olhando.

– Olha só, parece que alguém tá popular entre as mulheres. – Levantava a sobrancelha para ele, que estava confuso com o que quis dizer.

– Ah, sim. Tem garotas que ficam um pouco animadas quando chega um Stark, ou nobre, aqui. Foi assim com o Jon, Robb, Gendry... – Sansa falava, revirando os olhos.

– Mas é só porque é começo de semestre, depois todo mundo vai tá tão desesperado com trabalho e seminário que não vão conseguir pensar em outra coisa. – Arya respondia.

– Eu discordo, sempre tenho tempo pra mulheres. – Theon adentrava a conversa. A frase fez Sansa revirar os olhos pela segunda vez nesta manhã.

– Theon. – Robb estreitava os olhos. – Só falta os Baratheons agora.

 

 

A primeira semana não teve de fato o conteúdo que Bran esperava. Foram apenas apresentações das matérias e dos professores, explicações sobre os dormitórios, para quem os usufrui, e palestras sobre a universidade. A KLU era famosa por sua rigidez. As salas tinham muitos alunos, e apesar de simpáticos, Bran era tímido. Seus irmãos sempre pareciam saber como fazer qualquer amizade, ou conquistar qualquer pessoa, ele não era assim. Se atrapalhava nas palavras, nos gestos, e enquanto não sentia segurança, não conseguia se soltar.

Era sexta-feira, e a hamburgueria preferida de Bran na universidade estava cheia, como a maioria dos dias. Sansa continuava insistindo, a pedido de sua mãe, para que ele vivesse junto com os irmãos, na mansão Stark de Kings Landing. Ela foi comprada especialmente para que morem juntos até se formarem, ou casarem, segundo os planos de Catelyn.

– Sansa, o mordomo conta tudo o que vocês fazem.

– Como assim? – Arya parou de comer o hambúrguer, preocupada.

– Lembra quando a Arya ficou bêbada e vomitou no seu vestido, e a nossa mãe ligou gritando, dizendo o quanto isso era vergonhoso e como ela não estava agindo como uma princesa? Não foi a Sansa que contou, foi o mordomo.

– Filho da puta. – Arya reclamava com a boca cheia e a sobrancelha franzida.

– Eu disse que não fui eu. – Sansa apontava para Arya. – Mas Bran, ela só faz isso porque se preocupa. Ela só quer o nosso bem, talvez de uma forma um pouco super protetora, mas com as melhores intenções. Ela construiu um quarto lindo pra você, com as coisas que você gosta.

– Eu sei que ela tem as melhores intenções. Eu amo nossa mãe, e sou grato por ela. Mas eu queria aprender a fazer as coisas por mim mesmo, me sentir menos inútil. Preparar minha própria comida, lavar minha própria roupa, viver sem ter a responsabilidade de sujar o nome da casa Stark, ou dos meus pais. Eu só quero me sentir normal.

– Apesar de eu não imaginar você conseguindo fazer nada de muito extremo pra sujar o nome da nossa casa, eu te entendo Bran. Vou tentar conversar com a nossa mãe. Mas pensa sobre, você pode aprender tudo isso na mansão, e tem o Summer. – Sansa colocava a mão em cima da de Bran, que suspirava. Ele não podia levar um lobo para seu apartamento, então Summer ficava na mansão com os outros lobos de seus irmãos.

– Ok, eu vou pensar.

– Uh, parece que temos um rebelde nessa mesa. Quem diria, Bran Stark.

Bran revirava os olhos, rindo das palavras irônicas de Meera, que se juntava à eles, depois de ouvir parte da conversa.

– Meera, você pode me ajudar. Diz pro Bran quantas pessoas sonham em viver em uma mansão.

– Eu queria. Acho que vou ficar com seu quarto Bran, posso? – Ele riu. - Então, quem vai na festa do Ramsay? – Arya e Sansa levantaram a mão, quase juntas.

– Já que a Arya vai, eu vou. – Disse Gendry. Arya se tornou melhor amiga de Gendry desde o começo de sua pré-adolescência, onde pareceu superar a paixão infantil que tinha por ele.

– Vocês dois nasceram grudados? – Robb perguntou.

– Sim. – Arya respondeu, continuando a comer.

– Que festa? – Bran não sabia do evento, e Jojen também não parecia ter conhecimento, com base no seu olhar confuso.

– O Ramsay sempre dá uma festa de volta às aulas. É bom quando você é calouro e não conhece ninguém. Você e o Jojen deviam ir. Eu, a Talisa, o Jon e a Ygritte, vamos também. – Robb sugeriu, continuando a beber seu refrigerante.

Ygritte era namorada de Jon desde sua adolescência. Talisa, era noiva de Robb, ele a conheceu na faculdade. Ela e Robb estavam esperando a conclusão de seus cursos para se casarem.

– Bran, na verdade, essa é a festa perfeita pra você chocar a família tradicional westerosi, já que você quer desobedecer a tia Cat. – Meera fez Sansa e Bran rirem, levemente.

 

 

A última vez que Bran tinha comparecido à uma festa que não fosse um evento formal e sofisticado, foi em uma das festas de Theon, em que sua mãe o proibiu de frequentar novamente, enquanto “vivesse de baixo de seu teto”. Estava se sentindo bem por poder usar seu all star e sua jaqueta jeans, sem muita formalidade.

A mansão de Ramsay era enorme. Bran e Jojen conseguiram ficar em um canto um pouco mais sossegado comparado com o resto da casa. Bran podia notar rostos familiares dentre os vários desconhecidos. Alguns nobres que tinha conhecido ao longo dos eventos em que acompanhava seus pais. Sansa dançava com Arya e Gendry, perto da piscina, enquanto Robb, Jonn, Talisa e Ygritte, conversavam no sofá.

Jojen se retirou, indo buscar bebidas para os dois. Bran gostava da música, mas se sentia um pouco deslocado. Não costumava dançar e não tinha nada para comer, só beber. Talvez fosse o suficiente. Encostando na parede, percebia Joffrey se aproximando de sua irmã, Sansa, no momento em que ela se fastou de Arya. Seus olhos estavam atentos, estava pronto para intervir caso fosse necessário.

– Sansa, oi. Faz meses que não te vejo, você tá linda. – Joffrey sorria.

– Será que você não entendeu a parte em que eu disse que nunca mais quero olhar sua cara, ou ouvir sua voz? Acho que não, porque, infelizmente, eu ainda vejo sua cara, e ouço sua voz. – Ela deu a meia volta, se afastando, mas seu braço foi segurado.

– Sansa, para de ser assim. Me dá uma chance pra poder me explicar, por favor. Eu só quero conversar. Esse tempo sem você... eu mudei, não sou mais a mesma pessoa.

– Bom pra você, agora me solta. – O olhar da ruiva era frio.

– Algum problema? – Ramsay Bolton adentrou a conversa.

– Não. – Os dois respondiam.

– Se precisar de defesa, Sansa, eu estou aqui. – O Bolton a olhava, provocando em Joffrey uma expressão de irritação. – Princesas geralmente precisam ser resgatadas. – Ele ria da própria piada.

– Agradeço, mas não preciso de resgate, nem de defesa, sei me defender. Com licença, eu vou buscar uma bebida.

– Posso buscar pra você. – Ramsay ofereceu.

– O Theon vai buscar comigo. – Sansa puxou Theon, que estava dançando com uma garrafa de whisky, falando em seu ouvido. – Pega uma bebida comigo pra eu fugir desses dois.

– Até mais, amigos. – Theon sorria para os dois, enquanto segurava a mão de Sansa e a acompanhava.

 

 

Bran estava distraído, olhando para as pessoas dançando, quando Jojen chegou com suas bebidas, acompanhado de Myrcella. Os três conversaram, e Myrcella foi dançar com Jojen, depois de Bran ter recusado o pedido da garota. Estava mexendo no celular quando percebeu a chegada de Meera, vindo em sua direção. Não era acostumado a vê-la de vestido, mas estava com um, justo e preto, com alças. E como o esperado, um all star, branco. Seu sorriso e sua beleza nunca desapareciam. Ela sempre teve um sorriso fácil.

– Você não parece estar se divertindo muito.

– Não tô muito acostumado com festas.

– Então vem dançar comigo, você precisar se divertir hoje, é sua primeira festa aqui!

– Eu não sei dançar, a Cella já tinha me convidado.

– E você acha que alguém sabe dançar aqui? – Bran sorriu, dando de ombros. – Ok, eu vou te deixar em paz, mas eu vou voltar. – Ela se aproximou, sussurrando em seu ouvido e provocando arrepios. – Não diz pra ninguém, mas você sempre foi meu Stark preferido. Eu vou dar um jeito de você gostar de hoje.

 

 

Theon colocou o braço no ombro de Bran pela terceira vez. Falava perto de seu rosto, claramente bêbado.

– Eu tô falando, a gente podia conseguir um bom dinheiro com festas assim na mansão de vocês. Olha o Ramsay, cobrou 15 dragões por cada pessoa, olha quanta gente tem aqui! Quantos dragões ele deve ter? – Contava os dedos das mãos, de uma forma confusa. – Tipo, uns 5 mil! – Disse enquanto fazia o sinal do número “três”, com os dedos. – Opa, 5 mil não, é muito. – Ria.

– A gente não precisa de mais dinheiro Theon, você sim. Só tá falando isso porque seu pai colocou um limite no seu cartão. Você quer nos usar pra ganhar dinheiro. – Robb afirmava do sofá, dando um gole em sua bebida.

– Ok, Ok Theon. Acho que já tá na hora de parar de falar na cara do Bran com esse bafo de whisky. Vem dançar comigo. – Sansa puxava ele enquanto ria de sua dança estranha. Bran e Robb se olhavam e davam de ombros. Sansa sempre revirava os olhos para as piadas de Theon, e reclamava de suas roupas, era diferente ver os dois rindo juntos.

Bran notou uma garota piscando para ele, apenas deu um sorriso, sem sair do lugar. Não tinha tanta experiências com mulheres. Em toda sua vida, beijou apenas três. Seu primeiro beijo, foi no aniversário de uma colega da sétima série, brincando de “verdade ou consequência”. Nunca mais a viu, e nem lembra seu nome, apenas de seu cabelo ruivo e do beijo rápido e trêmulo. A segunda pessoa que beijou, foi na festa de Theon. Era delicada, bonita, tinha lindos cachos, e pele morena. Era dornesa. Depois de uma ótima conversa, Bran tentou beijá-la, com sucesso. A terceira garota era sua parceira em vários trabalhos escolares do ensino médio, Bethany. Tinha o cabelo loiro e era muito simpática. Um dia, Bethany beijou Bran, e ele retribuiu. Acabaram se vendo mais vezes, tendo mais “trabalhos de escola”. Foi com ela que perdeu sua virgindade. Depois de um tempo, perceberam que não tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, além dos sexuais.

As garotas de Kings Landing eram muito bonitas, não podia negar, mas dentre tantos rostos, se viu preso em como Meera dançava. Não era mais um garotinho apaixonado, mas suas curvas chamavam sua atenção. Podia ser rude olhar tanto, então voltou a olhar seu celular.

 

 

– Você vai ficar parado nesse pilar a festa toda? – Meera tirou a atenção de Bran do aparelho celular.

– Nunca me diverti tanto.

– Eu tô vendo. – Ela ria. – Vem comigo, eu disse que ia fazer você gostar de hoje.

– Pra onde?

Meera segurava a mão de Bran, o guiando pelo corredor. Em um flash, lembrou de sua infância, correndo de mãos dadas com ela e Jojen. Entraram no que parecia ser uma sala de jogos, com alguns jogos de mesa, como sinuca e pingue-pongue. Uma enorme televisão com vídeo-game, e uma estante, com caixas de jogos, gavetas e portas. A porta de vidro dava entrada para uma sacada, onde podia se visualizar a piscina. Meera mexia na estante, procurando algo.

– Como você sabe desse lugar?

– Já vim aqui algumas vezes. – Bran pensava o que poderia significar essa familiaridade com a casa de Ramsay.

– Não sabia que eram próximos.

– O que, eu e o Ramsay? Não somos. É só que, ele dá muitas festas, e no começo, eu era que nem você, ficava num canto, no tédio. – Ela puxou um tipo de tapete da porta da estante. – Até que eu encontrei essa sala. Ele deixa eu ficar aqui quando tô afim. Aqui, achei!

– O que é isso? – Ele se aproximava. – Twister?

– Lembra quando a gente brincava? Era tão engraçado, você adorava.

– Você quer brincar de twister, agora? Aqui?

– Achei que podia ser legal. Tem outros jogos também. A menos que você esteja muito ocupado vigiando aquele pilar.

 

 

Jogar twister com Meera não era o que ele esperava que acontecesse hoje. Mas não podia negar que estava se divertindo. No começo, pediu ajuda para relembrar, mas, depois, assimilou as informações. O tapete tinha círculos de cor verde, amarela, vermelha, e azul, onde se colocavam os pés e as mãos, conforme a cor e membros indicados na roleta.

– Descansa um pouco Meera, você tá toda arcada. – Ela estava com as mãos e as pernas para trás, em um tipo de movimento “ponte”.

– Não! Eu consigo! – Ela caiu pra trás, provocando risadas nos dois.

Bran se deitou, apoiando o corpo no cotovelo e a olhando.

– O que foi?

– Nada, é que eu acho que eu sou mais de conversar do que dançar nas festas.

– Por isso te trouxe aqui. Espero que goste de beber também. – Ela abriu um frigobar, tirando duas garrafas de cores distintas e lhe estendendo uma. – Como eu vou no projeto amanhã? – Meera passava as mãos nas costas, com um olhar de dor.

– Que projeto?

– Eu faço um trabalho voluntário, num hospital infantil oncológico, nos sábados. – Meera cursava medicina, fazia sentido se interessar por esse tipo de coisa. – Devia ir lá comigo um dia, você sempre gostou de crianças.

 

 

Terminando suas bebidas, eles continuaram a brincadeira. O álcool tornou tudo mais engraçado, podia-se ouvir risadas da sala. A vez da garota chegou, e ela assumiu uma posição em que a fazia ficar por cima de Bran, e muito perto de seu rosto. Os risos foram cessando quando eles perceberam o quanto estavam próximos.

Bran podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Meera e sua respiração. Percebeu o olhar dela indo de seus olhos até seus lábios, e fez o mesmo; fitando sua boca vermelha de batom. Por um momento, ele achou que ela iria beijá-lo. Mas a porta abriu, e por impulso, Bran mexeu a perna, batendo acidentalmente na dela. Meera deitou no tapete, segurando o joelho.

– Meera, desculpa! – Foi até a garota, a ajudando a sentar.

Um Ramsay sobre o efeito de álcool adentrou a sala, com a voz um pouco acima do tom.

– Vocês tão transando no twister do meu irmão?!

– NÃO! Ramsay, não é isso! – Bran se desesperava. Olhou para Meera, tentando formar uma explicação, pedindo ajuda com o olhar, mas ela apenas ria alto, com a cabeça para trás.


	3. Alvo

Depois de mais uma semana de aula, Sansa organizou uma “noite do cinema” com seus irmãos, na mansão Stark. Bran sentia falta de todos reunidos, mesmo com os desentendimentos e implicâncias. Se perguntava se Rickon estava se sentindo sozinho, agora que era o único morando com os pais em Winterfell. Seria ótimo se ele pudesse visitar.

A manhã na mansão não foi tão quieta quanto Bran desejava. Após guerras de pipocas iniciadas por Arya, discussões e conversas que duraram até o amanhecer, ele decidiu passar a noite no local. Previu que dormiriam até tarde, mas Arya tinha aula de esgrima, fazia barulho ao se arrumar, e Sansa, discutia com sua mãe no telefone. Algo sobre ela ter cortado seu cartão. Tocou no assunto na hora do café.

– Depois que eu falei sobre a conversa que tive com o Bran, e ela soube dos meus gastos a mais, e sobre a Arya não estar se “comportando”, ela decidiu cortar todos os nossos cartões.

– O quê? Eu sou uma adulta, eu posso me “comportar” do jeito que eu quero.

Arya sempre teve problemas com algumas tradições (ultrapassadas) e normas sendo impostas a ela por ser uma princesa. Sempre se negou a acatar o que não parecia certo em sua concepção. Bran tinha orgulho da irmã, não tendo coragem para refutar muita coisa exigida a ele durante a adolescência. Não pretendia se comportar desse jeito de novo.

– Eu tenho contas pra pagar, não tava preparada pra isso. Quer dizer, a gente nunca precisou poupar dinheiro. – Sansa falava, em um tom preocupado. – Queria me dedicar totalmente a faculdade, estudar e trabalhar é horrível.

– E tem minha aula de esgrima. – Arya comentava, desanimada.

– E o meu apartamento. – Bran completava, suspirando ao olhar para o nada.

– Eu e o Robb ainda vamos ter cartões, podemos pagar suas contas. – Jon falou, despreocupado.

– É... ela cortou o cartão de vocês também. Pra não ter a chance de isso acontecer. – Sansa respondia. – Ela mesmo disse; “Ou vocês seguem com minha instrução e meu apoio, ou seguem sozinhos”. Mas as contas da mansão, os funcionários, e a comida, vão continuar sendo pagos, com dinheiro administrado pelo mordomo.

– Que merda. – Robb xingava. – Bom, eu e o Jon não vamos ser tão afetados quanto vocês, temos empregos estáveis.

– Nossa mãe não deu nem um tipo de prazo pra gente se organizar? – Bran questionou, confuso com as atitudes de Catelyn. Sansa negou.

– Vai dar tudo certo. Eu posso ajudar vocês com os currículos, eu e o Robb temos contatos. – Jon tentou tranquilizá-los, enquanto dava mais um gole em seu café.

 

 

A pedido da irmã, Bran levou e estava indo buscar Arya, de carro, em sua aula de esgrima. Ela ainda não possuía habilitação.

A caminho da academia, pensava na conversa anterior. “Se eu conseguir um emprego, não preciso me mudar pra mansão.”

A academia de Arya tinha um amplo espaço. Bran notava variados esportes de defesa corporal. A divisória de cada um não era tão grande, permitindo a ele, olhar as outras modalidades. Não via ninguém na parte de tiro com arco, era seu preferido. Se aproximou dos arcos e dos alvos, tocando-os. Repentinamente, sentiu um vento. Uma flecha era disparada, em um alvo muito próximo a ele. Derrubou alguns equipamentos com o susto. Olhando para trás, percebia o sorriso de Meera, enquanto segurava a arma.

– É seu objetivo, implicar comigo? – Arrumava os arcos, atrapalhado.

– Talvez.

– Não sabia que fazia aula aqui.

Ela se aproximava.

– Eu faço desde que moro aqui. Veio buscar a Arya?

– Sim, almoço em família na man-

– Vamos Bran? - Arya chegou por trás dos dois, fazendo-os virar.

– Oi Arya! – Cumprimentava Meera.

– Oi Meera! Quer almoçar com a gente?

– Vou ter que deixar pra próxima. Prometi almoçar com um colega de treino hoje.

Ela tinha um almoço marcado com alguém. Talvez, ele achar que ela fosse o beijar na festa de Ramsay, fosse efeito da bebida. Meera nunca teria atração por ele, sempre o considerou um irmão mais novo, não devia ficar desapontado com isso.

– Ah, que pena... – Arya lamentava. – A gente se vê por aí então.

Eles se despediram, partindo caminhos. Mas instantes depois, de longe, Bran ouviu a voz de Meera.

– BRAN!

 

 

Após o almoço, Bran e Meera combinaram de se encontrar no hospital em que ela trabalhava voluntariamente. Ele se encantou com a felicidade das crianças, ao os verem cantando e brincando. Meera participava de um projeto; eles se fantasiavam, e visitavam os quartos do Hospital Infantil Oncológico de Kings Landing, todos os sábados. Eram apenas poucas horas, no período vespertino, mas o suficiente para surtir diversos sorrisos. Ele participou, contando histórias com fantoches, para um grupo de crianças que se formou ao seu redor. Uma garotinha acabou dormindo em seu colo, o que fez Meera sorrir.

Ao terminar as atividades, os dois aproveitaram a pouca distância da sorveteria e do hospital para tomar sorvetes. Sentavam no banco da praça, enquanto conversavam. Meera ainda estava com tinta no rosto, que a caracterizava como um palhaço.

– Como você descobriu esse projeto?

– Era uma visita do meu curso no hospital. A gente fez uma parceria com esse projeto, pra virmos no mesmo dia. Acabei me interessando em participar. Adoro crianças.

– Pensa em fazer alguma especialização, tipo, em pediatria?

– Eu sempre penso nisso. Acho que sim. Talvez em pediatria, talvez em oncologia. Talvez os dois.

– Oncologia... Se isso for uma pergunta invasiva, não precisa responder, mas é por causa da sua mãe? – A mãe de Meera morreu de câncer, quando Jojen tinha apenas sete anos, e ela, dez.

– Tá tudo bem... Foi onde tudo começou. Eu nunca pude fazer nada pela doença da minha mãe, agora eu posso ajudar pessoas na mesma situação. Talvez impedir de acontecer o que aconteceu com ela.

– Você vai ser uma ótima médica. – Ela sorriu, como se agradecesse com o ato. Ele retribuiu, a olhando por um momento. Ela era incrível. Meera franziu os olhos e o empurrou para o lado com o corpo, o desequilibrando.

– Meera, por que você é assim? Tão... tão... palhaça.

– Ah não, Bran. Você não fez essa piada. – Ela fechava os olhos, lamentando.

– Foi uma ótima piada.

– Meu Deus, como eu posso andar com você? Eu preciso sair de perto, com licença. – Ela levantou mas ele a puxou de volta para o banco, ambos rindo.

Meera mirou o olhar em direção ao hospital.

– Eu queria poder ajudar mais. – Parecia pensativa ao falar.

– Mas você já ajuda!

– Sabe aquela menina, que tava dormindo no seu colo? Ela precisa de uma cirurgia, que a família não pode pagar, e ela não é a única. – Suspirava. – O projeto arrecada dinheiro, mas as doações estão baixas. Eu queria ajudar mais, o dinheiro que eu tenho não é o suficiente, eu uso a maioria.

Apesar de Meera ser de família nobre, e ter passado a vida num castelo, ele era apenas uma herança da casa Reed. Nunca passaram necessidades, viviam bem, mas não tinham tanto dinheiro como os Starks, donos de empresas espalhadas por toda Westeros.

 

 

Bran prometeu ajudar Meera, mas como iria ajudar? Tinha certeza que se pedisse ao seu pai, ele ficaria feliz em financiar. Mas e as outras crianças? Por um breve momento, lembrou de uma conversa com Theon, na festa de Ramsay. Podia ser uma ideia estúpida, mas ainda sim era uma ideia. Foi com Arya e Sansa que ele expôs seu pensamento, com êxito. Mas o que Jon e Robb pensariam?

– Não. – Jon respondeu.

– Jon, é só nos finais de semana. – Arya falava, parecia tranquila.

– Vocês querem usar a mansão pra fazer festas, todo o final de semana, e cobrar por isso? Da onde tiraram essa ideia? – Robb contestava, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Não é todo final de semana, podia ser umas... duas vezes por mês. O hall de entrada é um salão, e a área de fora é enorme, coberta, com piscina, seria ótimo! – Sansa parecia animada com a ideia.

– São várias pessoas, desconhecidas, na nossa casa. Bran, como justo você que sugeriu isso? - Jon respondia, olhando confuso para Bran, que desviava lentamente o olhar, como se não fosse com ele. – Vocês não precisam disso. O Bran pode morar aqui, e vocês todos podem arranjar emprego.

– Isso não substituiria nosso emprego, a gente ia continuar procurando. Eu, particularmente, quero usar esse dinheiro pra outra coisa, pessoal. – Bran falava, dessa vez.

– Vocês acham mesmo que nossos pais vão deixar? – Jon perguntava.

– Eles não precisam saber. – Arya concluía. – A nossa mãe suborna aquele mordomo pra saber das nossas vidas, nada mais justo a gente fazer a mesma coisa pra ele calar a boca.

– Vamos organizar e supervisionar os eventos, e limpar tudo no final. – Sansa completava o argumento.

Robb e Jon trocavam olhares derrotados.

– Eu e o Robb vamos pensar sobre.

– Nós vamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, achei esse capítulo meio bleh, mas necessário.  
> A partir do próximo capítulo a história se encaminha pra parte que eu gosto.


	4. Cookies especiais da Meera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insegura, mas postando o capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem. ♥

A preocupação com seu melhor amigo fez Bran faltar suas aulas do dia. Não conseguiu deixar Jojen sozinho em seu estado, apesar de ele não concordar. A alta febre só se estabilizou pela tarde, mas a tosse e as dores continuavam.

Jojen sempre teve a imunidade baixa, e era comum Meera estar do lado dele nesses momentos. Era muito cuidadosa com sua família. Logo depois de saber das notícias, veio visitá-lo.

Mesmo sem olhar para a janela, Bran podia ouvir a chuva se intensificando. O cheiro de chocolate e fermento se misturavam, vindo da direção da cozinha.

A sala e a cozinha do apartamento de Bran e Jojen não tinham divisórias, a não ser por um balcão. O lugar não era muito grande, mas moderno e aconchegante.

Bran estava focado em derrotar Jojen no videogame, quando sente uma mão, suja de fermento, em seu rosto.

– Meera!

– Me ensina a fazer cookie Meera. Foi o que eles disseram. Vamos fazer juntos Meera, foi o que eles disseram. – Ela falava em um tom de voz debochado. – E aqui estou eu, preparando a massa sozinha.

– A gente só tá terminando a partida. – Jojen falava, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Com uma expressão tediosa, ela passava fermento no nariz do irmão.

 

 

O forno apitou, era hora de saber o resultado dos cookies preparados por Bran e Jojen. Os preparados por Meera, “cookies especiais da Meera”, como ela mesma apelidou, já estavam num canto, em um prato.

A primeira bandeja a ser retirada foi a de Jojen. Os biscoitos não estavam tão bonitos como os de sua irmã, mas aparentavam estar gostosos. Bran deu a primeira mordida.

– Hm, nada mal Reed.

Jojen e Meera provaram, logo em seguida.

– Tá bom maninho, mas não tá melhor que o meu.

Jojen parecia satisfeito com seu trabalho.

– Agora só falta o do Bran. – Pegando uma toalha, o Reed retirava a última bandeja. - Mas que porra é essa? - Jojen soltou uma risada.

Bran não entendia como seus biscoitos ficaram tão retorcidos e queimados. A aparência não estava nem um pouco agradável. Meera parecia surpresa, de um jeito negativo. Suas sobrancelhas se franziam.

– Isso não faz nenhum sentido! Eles ficaram no forno no mesmo tempo que o do Jojen, como os meus ficaram queimados e o dele não?

Jojen não conseguia parar de rir. Meera se rendeu, rindo também. Percebendo a expressão desapontada do amigo, Jojen se conteve, respirando fundo.

– Talvez ele só seja extremamente horrível por fora, Bran.

– Obrigada, Jojen. – O Stark respondia sem simpatia.

Depois de uma mordida no cookie, Meera começou a tossir incontrolavelmente. – É pior por dentro.

– Ok, desculpa por intoxicar vocês com o meu cookie radioativo.

– Desculpa Bran, não tá tão mal. – Meera tinha um semblante de compaixão ao falar. - Praticando, eu tenho certeza que você melhora. Foi sua primeira vez.

Ele sorriu fraco.

Jojen sentou no sofá, com as mãos no tórax, e uma expressão de dor. Meera acompanhou o irmão, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

– Jojen, tá tudo bem? – Bran se aproximava, perguntando.

– Tudo, só a dor que voltou de novo.

– Você tem que ir no hospital Jojen. Eu não sou formada ainda, não posso te dar um diagnóstico confiável.

– Não precisa Meera. Você tem que parar de me tratar que nem criança. É só um resfriado, eu vou tomar um analgésico e vai ficar tudo bem. – Sua irmã revirou os olhos. – Bran, você pode pegar um analgésico na caixa de remédios pra mim?

Ele atendia o pedido.

– Não é bom se auto medicar Jojen. – Continuou ignorando a irmã, olhando para o lado. Mas ela virou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. – Para de ser teimoso, e me promete que vai procurar um médico se piorar.

– Prometo, tá bom agora? – Ela sorri. – Desculpa... Eu sei que você só tá preocupada comigo.

– Gente, eu acho que não tem mais analgésico. – Bran segurava uma pequena caixa, vazia.

 

 

Meera decidiu ficar no apartamento, cuidando de Jojen, enquanto Bran ficou com a tarefa de ir até a farmácia comprar a medicação. Com apenas uma idosa na fila, o processo foi rápido.

Enquanto caminhava para a saída, ele examinava a caixa de remédios, lembrando de algo que sua professora comentou em sala de aula, sobre a indústria farmacêutica. Seus reflexos não o ajudaram quando esbarrou e virou um copo de café, cheio, na pessoa a sua frente.

– Merda! É muito difícil olhar pra frente enquanto se caminha?

Bran se atrapalhava enquanto tentava ajeitar sua sacola, pedindo desculpas, quando percebeu o rosto familiar a sua frente.

– Myrcella?

– Bran...? Desculpa, eu não notei que era você. Eu não devia responder ninguém assim, na verdade, desculpa de novo. É que... hoje não tá sendo um dia muito... bom.

– Tudo bem. E eu faço questão de te pagar um novo café. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela negou com a cabeça.

Ele percebeu que a amiga não parecia bem, mas não insistiu, respeitando seu espaço.

– Cella, se você quiser conversar outra hora, e se sentir confortável pra isso, pode falar comigo. – A frase a fez sorrir de lado.

 

 

A pequena cafeteria era quase do lado da farmácia. A rua de Bran era movimentada por vários tipos de comércio. Atribuía isso a universidade, e a grande área de turismo de Kings Landing.

Depois de pedirem seus cafés, Bran e Myrcella saíram do local. Se despediam na frente da vitrine da cafeteria.

– Obrigada pelo café Bran. – Ela sorria, enquanto dava um gole. – Você sempre foi muito fofo. Sua namorada tem muita sorte.

Bran piscava, confuso.

– Obrigada Cella, mas eu não tenho namorada.

– Ah, não? Então eu ainda tenho uma chance. – O Stark engasgou no próprio café. Dando um beijo em sua bochecha, ela se despediu.

Myrcella sempre foi muito bonita, delicada e educada, não esperava essa frase vindo dela, mesmo de brincadeira.

 

 

Fazia alguns minutos que Jojen dormia com a cabeça no colo de Meera. Ele ainda iria a matar de preocupação.

O baixo volume da televisão, a fez procurar algo mais interessante com o olhar.

Em uma pequena mesa do lado do sofá, um livro chamou atenção de Meera, era conhecido por ela. “O Bran deve estar estudando neuroanatomia”, pensou. Em cima do livro, um caderno de capa bordô. Ao folheá-lo, sorria. “Ele é tão organizado, bem mais do que eu.” O barulho da porta abrindo tirou sua atenção do objeto.

– Meera, eu vou deixar os analgé-

– Shhh. – Alertava a Bran, sussurrando. – Fala um pouco mais baixo, o Jojen acabou de dormir.

A garota retirava a cabeça de seu irmão de seu colo, cautelosamente, substituindo uma almofada no lugar.

– Esse é meu caderno?

– Ah, desculpa. Eu percebi que você tem uma matéria parecida com a minha, e acabei olhando suas anotações. Eu sou uma merda em neuroanatomia.

– Sério? Me dou muito bem com essa matéria.

– Eu amo neuroanatomia... mas você sabe, se a gente perde alguma coisa, já fica difícil pra entender o resto.

– Se você quiser... posso tentar te explicar o que eu sei.

– Mesmo?

 

 

Meera amava a sensação que a chuva a trazia. O som, as nuvens deixando o dia menos iluminado... era reconfortante. A presença de Bran deixava tudo melhor. Ele sempre foi tão leve, gostava de passar tempo com o amigo.

Apesar de, aparentemente, ele ter mudado pouco desde a adolescência, não podia negar que tinha algo estranho. Desde que o viu novamente, no primeiro dia de aula da KLU, algo não parecia o mesmo. Não sabia ao certo se era o fato de que ele estava se posicionando melhor ao falar, a mudança de altura, ou (mesmo parte dela não querendo admitir), que estava excentricamente atraente.

Ele parecia sempre tão calmo. Atrapalhado e fácil de constranger também, mas calmo. Somente o fato de a porta estar fechada, eles estarem sozinhos no quarto dele, e a pouca proximidade, a deixava nervosa. Mas Bran continuava focado na explicação e livros (não que ela esperasse que algo diferente acontecesse).

Por um momento, Meera pensou se ele realmente pretendia beijá-la no dia da festa de Ramsay. O jeito que a olhou fez seu coração acelerar. Seria apenas ela que por um momento de impulso, teve vontade? Talvez a bebida estivesse atrapalhando seus julgamentos. Toda a situação parecia tão confusa. “O que tá acontecendo Meera? É só o Bran.”

Endireitou-se na cama em que estavam deitados, e balançou a cabeça levemente, como se o ato pudesse afastar seus pensamentos.

– Tudo bem Meera?

– Sim! Só pensando alto, pode continuar.

Bran seguia com a explicação, Meera prestava atenção em sua boca, mas não nas palavras que saíam dela. O modo em que ele ajeitava seu óculos de leitura era adorável.

– Você entendeu até essa parte?

– Você fica tão fofo de óculos.

– Meera... presta atenção. - Olhou pro lado, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas corando.

– Tão nerd.

– O que disse?

– Nada. – Ria baixo.

Bran se levanta, pegando um livro em que alegou ter um ótimo esquema de explicação do sistema nervoso central. Ele ficava tão animado explicando sobre. Voltou para cama, apontando para uma figura do livro.

– Sabe essa parte aqui? – Ele estava tão perto, notava melhor os detalhes de seu rosto. Seus cílios eram longos. Sentia um perfume masculino agradável. – Meera, você tá mesmo prestando atenção?

Pensando pouco, ela pressionou os lábios nos dele, levando uma mão em seu rosto. Afastando-se, tinha a mesma expressão atônita de Bran. Boca entreaberta e olhos arregalados.

– Por que...?

– Meu Deus, Bran, me desculpa. – Ela levantava da cama, virando de costas para ele. – Eu não devia ter feito isso, você claramente não quer-

Em segundos, o Stark pega em sua mão e cintura, a fazendo virar e puxando-a contra seu corpo, tomando seus lábios. Meera corresponde no mesmo instante. Sua boca entreaberta permite que Bran a explore com sua língua. Colocando os braços acima do ombro dele, delicadamente ela puxa seu cabelo, aprofundando o beijo. "De onde veio tudo isso? Ele beija bem."

As mãos de Bran ficam mais firmes em sua cintura, pressionando-a mais contra si. Durante o ato, eles vão caminhando para trás, até que a perna de Bran encosta na cama, e Meera o faz sentar, quebrando o beijo.

– Tira sua jaqueta. – Ele obedece, retirando a jaqueta de couro preta.

– Eu... não tô entendendo...

– Nem eu.

Eles não param um segundo de se olhar nos olhos. Cuidadosamente, Meera coloca os joelhos na cama, ao redor das coxas de Bran. Seus rostos vão se aproximando e os olhos fechando. Bran deposita um breve beijo em seus lábios. Com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu rosto, ele passa a depositar beijos molhados em seu pescoço. Ela fecha os olhos, suspirando. Ele sobe até sua orelha, a mordendo e passando a língua, fazendo sua respiração ficar pesada. Sentando no colo dele, o faz suspirar. Meera geme baixo. “O que tá acontecendo?”, pensava.

Continuando a beijá-la na boca, Bran sobe suas mãos ao decorrer da cintura dela, por debaixo da blusa, deixando uma sensação gostosa e arrepiante. Podia sentir o membro dele enrijecendo, o que fez suas bochechas esquentarem. Seu estômago e a parte inferior a ele se contorceram. Tudo estava tão bom, e tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Um bater na porta, os fez se afastarem bruscamente.

– Meera, Bran? Vocês tão aí? – A voz de Jojen fez ambos olhos se arregalarem.

– Jojen, sim! – Respondeu a irmã, saindo do colo do Stark e ajeitando a blusa e o cabelo. Bran fazia o mesmo. – O Bran tá me ajudando com neuroanatomia, a gente fechou a porta pra não te acordar.

Jojen abria a porta devagar, espiando pela fresta. Bran se ajeitava, colocando um travesseiro no colo, Meera tentava esconder o riso com a ação.

– Ah sim, tudo bem. Podem terminar aí, eu vou tomar um café.

Apesar de ter vontade de trancar a porta e terminar o que começou com Bran, conseguiu recobrar a consciência de toda a situação. Olhava para janela, de costas para um dos problemas que acabou de se formar na sua vida. O que estava pensando? Este é o Bran, melhor amigo de seu irmão, seu amigo de infância, e pior, príncipe de Winterfell. Isso era dor de cabeça, Bran não iria querer um relacionamento sério com ela, ela mesma não sabia se um dia iria querer um relacionamento sério. Se seus pais soubessem, iriam pressioná-los há uma relação formal até o final.

Meera tentava dizer a si mesma que toda essa problematização não tinha nada a ver com seu transtorno de ansiedade, criando problemas antes do tempo.

Com o afastamento de Jojen do quarto, ela vira, olhando para o garoto na cama.

– Bran, me desculpa. Isso não devia ter acontecido. – Ele olha pro lado. Estaria desapontado?

– Claro! Meera, não precisa se desculpar, essas coisas acontecem, e eu entendo. Você se arrependeu.

– Não! Bran, não é isso. É que... isso é... errado.

– Errado?

– Eu não sei explicar, é... não sei se consigo.

– Meera, não precisa explicar nada. Fica tranquila, sério.

– Nós somos amigos... e eu estraguei tudo. Não vai acontecer de novo.

– Você não estragou nada. – Ele mostrava um sorriso de lado, adorável. – Pode ficar tranquila, nada vai mudar.

Pela experiência de Meera, quando uma pessoa diz que nada vai mudar, tudo muda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo vem domingo se não acontecer imprevisto. Vou começar a desenvolver Gendrya.


End file.
